1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backplane wiring for electrical assemblies composed of a backplane printed circuit board with inserted contact blades and centering strips pluggable thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Centering strips which are each fashioned as a rectangular housing open at one side and serve for the acceptance of spring clips which are rigidly connected to electrical assemblies, the centering strips including openings in the floor for the passage of the contact blades of a printed circuit board must meet a number of demands. They should be easily pluggable but should hold well in their plugged condition. When too great a pressure must be exerted when plugging to the centering strips, the contact blades may be pressed out of the backplane printed circuit board since these blades have only a limited holding force. Further, the replacement of individual contact blades should be possible without damaging the centering strips. These demands are not met by the prior art.